1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stanchion assemblies, and more particularly, to a stanchion assembly for holding a net at variable heights.
2. Prior Art
Many net holding stanchion assemblies are available for a variety of uses. Most, however, are designed for specific applications, such as solely for tennis, badminton or volleyball, and some are designed to provide a variable height so that the net may be moved up or down to accommodate heights of players or the regulation height of a net for playing a specific game.
Such prior art devices also possess a variety of means for supporting the stanchions in or on the ground to prevent the stanchions from being overturned when a ball or person strikes the net supported by a pair of these stanchions.